In general, a cosmetic composition is applied to the skin for the purpose of moisturizing, whitening and elasticizing. For example, skin-moisturizing cosmetic agents comprise water-soluble and oil-soluble moisturizing ingredients, and functional ingredients may be further added thereto to enhance the moisturizing effect. For example, Korean Laid-Open Patent No. 10-2008-0125213 discloses a skin-moisturizing cosmetic composition containing fermented extract of herb medicine materials. In addition, Korean Patent No. 10-0840988 discloses a skin-moisturizing composition containing alginic acid. Such emulsion type cosmetic agents are used in such a manner that they are taken by the user's hand in an adequate amount and applied uniformly to a desired site to allow uniform spreading of their moisturizing ingredients on the skin.
As mentioned above, according to the related art, application of skin moisturizing agents have been adopted to prevent loss of skin moisture content. However, although it is not difficult to apply such a method to local sites such as faces or hands, application of cosmetic agents to the whole parts of the user's body (whole body) is very hard and requires a long period of time. Moreover, a significantly long time is required to apply cosmetic agents to the whole body after cleansing and drying the user's body by using cotton towel or the like.
First of all, the above-described process has been regarded recently as a critical process making the skin dry. Particularly, after cleansing the skin, natural moisturizing ingredients by which the skin moisture content is maintained are wiped off by a cleaner. Herein, when moisture is removed by cotton towel or the like in the absence of natural moisturizing ingredients, the skin is in contact with dry air so that a large amount of moisture may be lost in a short time. When such a drying process is repeated every day, the skin moisture content decreases accordingly, resulting in a dry skin condition.
The above-mentioned method of applying skin moisturizing agents after cleansing the skin is not amenable to application to the whole body and requires a long period of time. Moreover, the resultant moisturizing effect is not high as compared to the above-mentioned disadvantages. First of all, when moisture is removed by cotton towel or the like in the absence of natural moisturizing ingredients after cleansing, the skin is in contact with dry air, resulting in loss of a large amount of moisture in a short time.